Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional lamp is adapted to be supported by a stand (not shown) to serve as a standing lamp. The conventional lamp includes a lamp seat 91 and a lampshade 92. The lamp seat 91 includes a cup body 911, a metal round plate body 912, a metal support body 913, and two bulb connectors 914. The cup body 911 is substantially trumpet-shaped, and is connected to the lampshade 92. The round plate body 912 is fastened onto the lampshade 92 with screws. The support body 913 is elongated, and has a middle section 9131 welded on the round plate body 912, and two bent sections 9132 respectively extending from opposite ends of the middle section 9131. The bulb connectors 914 are respectively welded on the bent sections 9132, such that the bulb connectors 914 are respectively oriented toward two directions which are transverse to each other. Each of the bulb connectors 914 is formed with an opening that is adapted to receive a bulb 915, such that the bulb 915 is oriented toward a respective one of the two directions.
Since the conventional lamp includes a substantial number of the abovementioned components, which are individually manufactured, assembling of such components is relatively time-consuming. In addition, welding and screwing processes of some of the abovementioned components render assembling of the conventional lamp even more troublesome.